Tragedy that ends in love
by Isakindofnormal
Summary: A shooting at her school rip Regina's first love from her and that results in a lot of struggles and changes that she would be facing until she finally move on and find love again with Emma Swan, the little sister of her deceased first love. Slowburning SwanQueen. NOt sure about the rating so decided on M.
1. Chapter 1

After giving a long goodbye Kiss to Daniel Regina goes to her class and once there she goes to her desk to put her stuff on it so she can go talk with Kathryn and the rest of her friends, but then she hear a lot of noise outside, on the hall.

_Was that a shot?_

She freezes.

When she looks at the door she sees Emma Swan and her friend Ruby Lucas entering her class, a class they don't attend because they are a year younger than Regina. Once they are inside the classroom Mr Allen close the door and ask for the most athletics kids of the class to help him move the furniture so they can block the door. While they are doing that the principal voice can be hear through the speaker: "Code Blue, this is a Code Blue, it is not a simulacrum" "Code Blue, this is a Code Blue it is not a simulacrum"

The teacher rise his voice, speaking to all the class: "Listen to me, you need to move the desks to the windows so they are below them and you should hide below them, try to be in groups and help everyone who has any problems. We are prepared for this so don't you worry please"

Mr Allen put some wardrobes and his desk in the middle of the class so they are blocking the area where the desks are. Emma and Ruby goes directly to Regina's desk because she is the only person they know and Regina wraps Emma in her arms.

"Regina, what the hell is happening?!"

"Code Blue is the Code for a shooting in school or for when someone have a weapon inside the school. You hear the teacher you need to help me with the desk and you obviously would stay with me." Regina breath deep to try to calm her nerves "You are my responsibility right now not only because I am the class delegate but also because I am with you brother and he would never forgive me if I let something happen to you"

"Daniel is ok right? I know Graham is ok because he has send me a text asking why I wasn't in class with him"

Regina hesitates, she left Daniel at the lockers because he is older than her so they don't share classes but she doesn't know if he made it to class. She checks her phone: 1 missed call and 5 texts.

**DAN: babe, are you ok?**

**DAN: did u made it to class?**

**DAN: Gina, I am getting worried. Babe?**

**DAN: Gina please, answer me**

**Mal: Gina, are you in class? Whats happening? **

Regina answer to Daniel first so he can know she is ok. **Yeah babe, I'm in class, Emma is here with me and she told me Graham is also in his class. Are you ok? You made it to class, right?**

**DAN: No…I was in the bathroom when you mother told about the Code Blue so I am locket in one of the stools **

**Regina: Daniel…don't move from there please…be safe**

**DAN: I know, don't worry, there's another boy here too**

**Regina: I love you, see you when this is over**

**DAN: love you too my princess, see you later **

Regina hides below her desk with Emma in one side and Ruby at the other and when they hear any noise Emma takes her hand so Regina whisper comforting things to her. After an hour hidden Emma teach her a game that they play so they stay distracted for a while and then Regina has to help the teacher check the class list and add Emma and Ruby to it so the rest of the staff of the school can know where the children are and the Ruby had a panic attack so Emma and Regina try to calm her.

"Shh, Rubes calm down. We are safe in a class full of older people with one of the best teacher in school and with my sister in law that is so cool, after this we are going to grab pizza and watch some Netflix, ok?"

Ruby just calm a little so Regina do some breathing techniques with her until she is finally calm.

BUM. BUM. BUM. BUM. BUM.

Regina freezes again. And hell arise in the hallway. She hears lot of noises: door slaming, heavy footsteps and screams.

Some minutes later a group of SWATS enter the class and try to calm them, taking them out of the school and into the park nearby. Finally she is outside of that nightmare.

Her mother, principal Cora Mills, is there to hug her tightly. Emma's father, Sheriff David Swan, is also there, coordinating his deputies but the moment he sees two of his kids he run to them and give them a big hug too.

"Are you ok guys?" both twins says yes and the David turns to where Regina and her mother were "Oh Cora, Regina, are you ok kid? Where's Daniel?"

"I am ok David but Daniel and I separated at the hallway and he told me that he was in the bathroom when this happened and that he was with another boy"

David's face turns white and his eyes filled with horror. Regina knows in that moment that something pretty bad has happened to her boyfriend.

"What? David, where is Daniel?" She turns around and see that all school should be out by now but she can't see her boyfriend. "Where is Daniel, David?"

"Guys, you stay here" David goes back to the SWATS and after some minutes talking with them he takes his hands to his face and rubs it, in indication that he is extresses and doesn't want to cry in front of so many people. He fell to the ground on his kness. Emma and Graham look at each other, concern in their eyes. Regina instantly knows what happened.

"NO, nonononononononononono, it can't be!" She knows Daniel is dead "Don't do this to me damn it"

She sees her phone, the last text from Daniel: **I love you Gi, hope you are safe, see you when this is all over. **

Regina reads the text that was sent to her a couple of minutes before she heard the four shots and feels her eyes getting wet, she fell to the ground and then she feels what she suppose are Emma's arms around her body and then David helps her stand up and wrap Regina and his kids in a hug.

Emma has had enough "Dad. What the fuck happened? Why are you two crying? Where's Dan?"

David inhales deeply and look devastate at them and Regina can't help but feel horrible for him because how do you tell you kids that their older brother is dead? There's no good way to say that.

"Daniel was in the bathroom, the same bathroom where the shooter was hiding and when he found out he apparently tried to get out but the shooter killed him…in the hallway, he is dead guys, Dan is dead"

Regina doesn't remember anything else, just that she has wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by her siblings and parents. "Oh mija, thank god that you are ok"

"What am I doing here daddy? What happened?"

Cora looks concerned at her and Zelena, her 21 year old sister, looks very concerned at her and Regina's mind suddenly had a flashback: a shooting, a class full of scared classmates, protecting Emma, the SWATS and Daniel.

"Daniel is dead"

"Yes Regina, you passed out when you found out so I went into the ambulance with you and called your father that was coming to the school to go to the hospital. Your brother is flying back from college. He would be here tomorrow morning"

Regina spend the rest of the day crying and the rest of the week too, lock in her room. Daniel's funeral takes place four days after the shooting and, to her surprise, she receives condolences from a lot of people but she is feeling too much.

She feels like someone ripped a very important part of her life from her, she feels like she can't breathe and that she would not be able to survive without who has been her boyfriend for 3 years, her first love.

**AN: Hope you like this new story that came to my mind and that you would let some reviews for me. I promise this is a good story! I have another one in mind that i would publish when i finish ****_Fairytale Love _****in a month or so. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

The school close for a week and Regina's parents let her stay for another more, a week that she spends helping with chores at the house, attending to her father and her's apple tree, cooking and sleeping. Crying is always present in her life, she does all her activities with tears of pain in her eyes.

The week that her parents let her stay at home she tries to go horesriding but the moment she puts a foot at the stables she fell to the floor, devastated. She can't be in this place knowing that Daniel would never be there, that Daniel would never make his dream of be a professional horse rider real so she left. The next dar, 10 days after the shooting, her good friend Archie enters her room and she can't help but smile a little because she knew this was coming.

"Hi Archie" he sits on her bed "You came to play Jimmy Cricket with me?"

"Your parents told me that you didn't want to have professional help from a psychologist and since I want to become one I offered my help" he hugs her with all his sorrow and pain at seeing her friend like this "Can you talk about what you are feeling?"

"Long story short, my boyfriend since I was 13 years old is dead because of a fucking psychopath boy who decided to play with his gun but that is not dead and I wish I could rip his heart and kill him myself with my own hands"

Archie sighs and offers his shoulder for her to cry and she does that for half an hour. Archie knows that comforting words aren't necessary because she wouldn't believe them so he let her starts talking again about the void in her heart and the ache to feel his love again.

"You should find help Gina, you should talk with a professional"

"NO"

Chapter 2

The consecuence of Regina not finding help is that she starts going to every party imaginable. Her plan is to study hard, do her homework, keep having great grades and not getting in trouble so her parents would let her go and in all those parties she drinks her problems away.

The first one was Kathryn's birthday where she didn't planned to get drunk but she started with shots of tequila and continued with rum and coke until her body was a mess on the floor and she was unconscious, Ursula waking her up every few minutes until she was just exhausted and collapsed on the sofa where she woke up the next day with a massive hangover that she cured with some beers. Even if Regina is not a beer person.

So she keeps doing that every weekend, everybody knows Regina is there but their only memories of her are of her drinking and they understand the couple of months because she just lost her boyfriend but when six months later, in Apri Kat finds her at the changing room of the school gym drinking vodka from a flask that she has hidden in her changing bag she tells her that this addiction needs to stop, that she needs help.

"For the hundredth time Kat, no, I do not need help"

But when she arrives home after school the following evening she finds her parents, older sister and brother, Archie, Kat and Ursula waiting for her in the living room and besides her parents there's a man dress like a doctor.

"What the fuck is this? An intervention?"

Cora nods and try to take her daughter hand, that jerk away "Yes dear, Ursula and Kat told us about your drinking problem this past six months"

Henry takes her in her arms, and cradle her head in between his head and shoulder like when she was a baby "I can't believe we didn't even realized Regina" he kiss her temple "Im so sorry, but we understand what your struggles are, that this is your way to cope mija, but you need help so you can have a future"

"Papá tengo miedo" Regina speaks in Spanish so only the members of her family can understand and Cora and her siblings immediately hugs her "I know reina, I know but you have to be brave, we are giving you options, you should choose the one you prefer"

Doctor Whale, according to his medical gown, explains the conditions to her "Good evening Regina, I am Doctor Whale from the New Era without addictions rehabilitation center and I am here to give you the options you can choose: we can send to your house a psychologist and psychiatrist every day to do the therapy with you or you can come to the rehab center in Augusta for a minimum period of four weeks where you can have group session with other teenagers like you and have some activities that would help you focus. You choose"

Regina choose immediately the second option because she wants to get better, she can't disappoint her parents and best friends and because she doesn't want people finding out that she has a problem so the next day she is at the Augusta center after her parents arranged everything the day before.

"Hi Regina, I am Milah and I would be your assigned nurse: I would help you with your withdrawal and with your recovery after that but Dr Facilier would be your psychiatrist while Dr Whale would be in your sessions as your psychologist. This would be your room with your own bathroom but you have to give me your phone, tablet, computer and other electronical devices ¡, well, you can keep your ipod, music might help you" Regina give her the electronic devices and listen carefully to Milah's explanations "We don't have a Wi-Fi because you don't need it here but we have phones for you in the phones area where you can call your loved ones but you wouldn't be allowed to do it after two weeks in the program because for those two weeks you would be recovering and focusing on yourself"

"Ok, I understand but can they come visit?"

"In two weeks they can come visit whenever they want. Wake up time is at 8 and breakfast is at 9 and then you have you activities: session with Whale every day from 10 to 11:30, you would have from 11:30 to 13 that is lunch time free to do some activities: youga, pilates, Zumba, art or music and after lunch you would have group session from 16 to 18 and then twice a week Facilier from 18 to 19 that is dinner time. Sundays are free time to do as you want"

She gives her a flyer with the different activities offer so she can choose and before she know it is time for Henry and Cora to go "You dad and I would come as soon as we can to visit and we expect a phone call every day when they let you call. We are going to send the school work as you requested, don't worry darling"

"It's ok mom, thanks for taking care of me, I would be out of here before you know it"


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was aware that she had a problem two days after checking in the rehab center when the withdrawal started. At first she was just moody and snapped at her psychologist during her session just to cry minutes later but Dr. Whale knew what was happening so he didn't say anything. Dr. Facilier, on the contrary, told her that she was at the withdrawal faze and that she would have a fever, migraines, mood changes and she would sweat and want alcohol instantly so that would make her angry but that she should be thankful that her family stopped her at just 6 months of drinking problems.

And yes, Regina had a fever the next day and was very sweaty and she vomited the food she ingested a couple of times. She didn't attend one of her meetings so Dr. Whale went to her room where she was lying uncomfortable and sweaty, already expulsing the alcohol from her body.

"You don't worry Regina, the alcohol is leaving your body so you are experiencing the consequences"

She told him the next session that she was feeling strange, that she wanted to murder everybody and then she felt bad and just wanted someone to hug her and told her I love you so his psychologist thought it was time for her to start processing Daniel's death, remembering that in their first sessions he just wanted to know more about her, her personality and her relationship with her parents.

_Regina sat on the comfy brown chair in front of his desk and stay silent so he takes his time processing her. She is anxious, what is obvious because of her rigid posture and her bouncing leg, she's also scared according to her expressive brown eyes and she is insecure so he decide to start just meeting her. _

_"Well, hello Regina, don't be scared or anxious, this first sessions would be just for me to know more about you before we start addressing what happened. So tell me, how do you remember your childhood?"_

_Regina is a little in shock about the question because she thought that they would go directly to the matter "Well, it was really normal and happy. You know we come from a wealthy family so I had lots of toys and stuffed animals and consoles and whatever I wanted. I had a great group of friends too: Kathryn was my first real best friend, we met in our frst year of pre-school and then went to school together, in the way we met Ursula, Malory or Mal, Archie, Robin and Tina or Tink because she resembles Tinkerbell. We had very good moments you know: sleepovers, going out to the cinema or to the arcades and the girls and I, we had very great trips to the mall"_

_"That's very good to hear, I think that for you, having a supportive group of friends is beneficial. Are you still friends?"_

_"Yes, we hang out every other weekend because we eventually had partners…you know, Mal and I dated a senior, Tink dated Killian Jones that was a year younger than us, Robin met Marian and just recently started their relationship"_

_Dr Whale write something in his notebook and Regina looks nerviously at him. Anxious about his next question but surprisingly he asks her about her family. _

_"Well, Daddy is a Spanish immigrant, his parents came here from Spain when my aunt was a year old and my father wasn't even born, they went to live in Texas because, you know, they use Spanish. My grandfather was a lawyer and my grandmother a nurse, when my father was five they moved to Storybrooke. Abuela and Abuelito are still alive but in Storybrook's asylum because they are very old. Mom have Italian blood because her maternal grandparents were Italians immigrants and she is from New York. Her father owned hotels around USA and her mother was the owner of an Italian restaurant and she was an only child"_

_"How did your parents met?"_

_"In University, they both went to Yale. My father graduated in Politics and my mother in teaching. My dad worked for the Democrats as a Senator for a while but he loved his little town and knew that it needed some changes so they decided to move there when mom was pregnant with Zelena. After my sister was born she made it to vice principal at the High School and is still working there but as principal while my father made it Mayor a couple of years later."_

_"Jefferson was born is three years younger than Zelena and two years older than me. He is at college now so I am all alone with my parents"_

_Whne she leave Whale office she is happy and satisfied that her first therapy went this great."_

She was better after a week and Facilier told her that she has almost all the alcohol off of her body and he told her that she had gave a prescription to the nurses of some Xanax for when she is feeling anxious, but not any level of anxious but a very nervous anxious that would not let her sleep at night. She was proud to tell him that she only have to take it twice the following week. When her two weeks and two days of recovery passed Dr Whale told her that she could go call her parents.

She dialed her father phone and he answered at the third ring "Henry Mills"

"Hey daddy, is me, Gina"

"Hija mia, how are you?"

"Fine daddy, recovering, I focused on myself for this past two weeks and I already suffered the withdrawal and according to Whale the alcohol addiction is almost out of my body by now" she sighs "Tomorrow is my first group session and in one on one sessions Whale would want to address my relationship with…Dan…Daniel"

"Don't you worry my Gina, you would get past this, I know it. Can we go visit you Wednesday?"

"Yes, but I know you have work and I don't want to be a burden"

"You are no burden my princess, te queremos y vamos a estar aqui durante todo el proceso. Ya lo sabes"

"Gracias papa, how are Zeze and Jeff?" She can't help but miss her siblings.

"Oh they are very great Regina, your sister broke up with that Hades that have a name like the devil and is currently working as a matron in New York Medical, she is very happy. And your brother have a girlfriend! Can you believe it?"

"Wow, no I can't, after Rose broke his heart a year ago I thought he wouldn't want love again. What's her name? Is she from college?"

"Her name is Natalie and they met at Berkeley. She studies software engineering and was very interested in your brother perspectives about modern arquitecture"

Regina smiles imagining his 18 year old brother in love with his new girlfriend and his career. But she cry and Henry sighs, wanting to be there to hug his daughter "Slowly baby, you will recover but little by little and you would eventually move on even if he would always be in your heart cariño"

"Daddy, how is Daniel's family?"

"M and M came back to work a week ago and told your mother that she is better but that it never would be the same. Apparently Emma and Graham want to get in the police force to fight criminals like the one in school and their parents are worried about Emma because she was arrested and released with a warning last week for shoplifting with that Neal boy from Daniel's class"

Regina can't help but be worried for Emma because she knows Neal from when she hang out with Daniels friends and she knows that Daniel never liked that boy, less of him dating his little sister. Neal has always been a rebellious kid even if he is the son of the richest guy in town.

"According to David they are dating and Emma told him that she didn't take those thinks but she was at the station cells for one night so he would scare her. She is grounded but I think that would not work. Emma va por el mal camino Regina"

"Neal is bad news dad, tell them to keep an eye on her and to be careful because he could get her involved in more dangerous things"

"We are keeping an eye on him mija, you just recover and we would visit you in two days"

SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQ

Regina's first group session was calm. She sat beside Whale and a red head that reminded her of Zelena and she decided that she would try to talk as less as possible.

"Well, hello to everyone, we have a new member of the group that also suffered from alcohol. Care to introduce you honey?"

"Hello, my name is Regina"

"Hello Regina" said all of them in unison and the girl couldn't help but chuckled because she thought that was something that only happened in movies and series.

For half an hour she listened to the two kids that shared their stories. One was a Spanish girl called Jacinda that got into alcohol when her stepmother took her child from her, a child that she had at 15 but her child none the less. She drunk and drunk until she neglected herself and her boyfriend took her to rehab a month ago. The next teenager to share was a boy called Peter with a British accent that drunk because he scraped social services and lived in the streets.

Whale told them how proud he was of their recovery and of their progress and wished them good luck with their problems. Then he asked everyone for their reason to drink without getting into too much detail.

When it was Regina's turn she just said Daniel and she was aware of the group member's looks.

At her room she realized her progress. It was the first day that she said his name to someone that wasn't her parents since his death.


End file.
